


a handful of dust

by thegeneralgirl



Series: don't send children to fight a war [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Microfic, definitely not fun and games, tw: character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeneralgirl/pseuds/thegeneralgirl
Summary: I will show you fear in a handful of dust.





	

_"I’ll always have your back, chaton.”_  
  


***  
** _  
_

_“Chat, I’ll never leave you.”  
_

**  
***  
_  
_

_“Je t’aime, mon minou.”_

**  
***  
  


Adrien stares at the girl sprawled on the ground, limbs twisted at unnatural angles. Lucky Charm could fix this. Lucky Charm could bring her back. But who would cast Lucky Charm when Marinette Dupain-Cheng is lying quiet and unmoving in the middle of the street?

**  
***  
  


Ladybug has only ever lied to him once.


End file.
